Timewarp Solo
by StarPika555
Summary: Jaina, 10 years old, is sent back through time to the first Death Star with several missions, among them redeeming Anakin.  The very definition of AU, come on, Star Wars and time travel?  Finished.
1. The mission begins

Ten year old Jaina Solo is sent back in time with a mission, go to the Death Star and help redeem Anakin Skywalker. Very AU, perhaps rather OOC, I'm sorry, it was (I can't believe I finally get to use this term) a plot bunny that beat me up and robbed me.

* * *

"You may fire when ready."

"What?", Princess Leia gasped.

"You're far too trusting, Dantooine is to remote to make an effective demonstration."

"Com-", one of the technicians began, before he was cut off when a little girl kicked him in the shins, sending him to the ground. The brown haired child ran across the room, giving Tarkin a swift kick as well, before leaping all the way into Vader's arms, who, entirely startled, caught her.

"Don' let them do it Grandpa. Don' let them blow it up, please?", she asked, giving the Sith Lord a look so sweet it could make an angry and hungry Rancor more docile than a mouse droid.

Vader, shock showing behind his mask, looked into the girls deep brown eyes, and was even more surprised to find that she was indeed his granddaughter.

The technician got back to his feet, "Commen-"

"Cease the operation", Vader ordered.

"What?", Tarkin asked, his face already red from the girls assault. Leia seemed just as surprised.

"Alderaan will be pacified by military means. It is clear that the destruction of Alderaan would only cause more anti-Imperial feelings. The planet is not to be destroyed. Take the princess back to her cell. Send a force to Dantooine at once."

With that, the Sith Lord, little girl still in his arms, left the room.

* * *

Vader placed the little girl, who had yet to willingly let go of him, in one of the chairs in a small conference room, and sat down himself.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

"I'm Jaina, an' I always tell my brothers that I'd probably be your favorite. 'Cause I'm a pilot an' a mechanic, an' my twin just plays with bugs, an' my little brother doesn't do anything, he's named for you. He's Anakin Solo. Oh, that's right, my last name is Solo, cause my mom is your daughter, an' she got married t' daddy."

"Who is your mother?"

Jaina smiled, "Can't tell you that, you have to guess."

"Guess?"

"Yeah, it's someone you know, not very well, but you know her."

This combined with both the similarity of Jaina's face and Padmé's face to the woman he was thinking of, made Vader groan, "It's the Princess isn't it?"

"Yup, I take it I got here after you interrogated her? Tha's right, it happened before the", Jaina suddenly stopped and screamed, clutching her head.

Vader felt it as well, "Tarkin has disobeyed me for the last time!"

* * *

"Lord Vader, so nice of you to join us, I'm afraid you missed the sh-", Tarkin was cut off in his greeting as invisible hands closed around his windpipe.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time Tarkin. Not only that, but you have hurt my family."

"What do you mean?", Tarkin managed to gasp.

"My granddaughter was deeply affected by the destruction of Alderaan. You have caused her pain, and for that you shall die."

The grip grew tighter, there was a snapping sound, and Tarkin fell dead to the floor.

He turned and went over to the Princess, another disobedience as she was still here, who was sobbing in a ball.

"Princess Leia, you will follow me", he said, pulling the girl to her feet.

"My planet", she whimpered.

"I do not like the destruction of Alderaan any more than you do, come along."

Leia followed Vader through the hallways of the Death Star to a door. The door opened, and soon she found herself sitting on one of three chairs around a small table.

"Princess, I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Jaina. She is partially responsible for my outrage over your planet."

"Partially?", Leia asked, the loss of her family making her bold.

"Indeed... she is Force-sensitive and the massive loss of life caused her great mental pains. I, of course, am also furious at Tarkin for disobeying me, and knowing logically that this will only make the Rebel Alliance stronger, as well as…"

"What?"

Jaina nudged him.

"I am angry because of your loss."

"Why do you care? I'm surprised you tried to save it at all."

"The fact that I did not realize until Jaina pushed me along is a sign of how much I've let myself grow weak. I should have sensed it the minute we came face to face. Leia, I am your father."

"What, what, that's impossible!"

"You'll get used to it", Jaina said, "I'm your daughter, by the way."

"How, I don't have a daught-"

"I am under the assumption that she is from the future, given that she is only nine years younger than yourself. Her purpose here is so far unknown to me."

"Well, one of the things I was supposed to do was keep Alderaan in one piece… guess that didn't quite work. Also… well, you might not like this Grandpa, I'm supposed to turn you back to the light side. That an' put the family all back together, although Luke is back helping with that."

"Luke?"

"Oh, my uncle, your son, an' your twin brother", she clarified, pointing to each of them in turn.

"And where is he?"

"Well", Jaina said, searching her memory, "He'll be hear in a few hours, but the one that knows me is currently back in… 19 BBY? He's trying to save Gra-", there was a beeping from her pocket, and she pulled out a comlink.

"Hello? Yes uncle Luke, I'm here. No, Grandpa tried to stop him, an' Tarkin did it anyway. No, you're not here yet. So how'd it go?" Jaina perked up, "Oh wonderful! Where is she? You sent her on the _Falcon_? How'd she get on board? Oh, I see. Okay, everything's going well here. Bye uncle Luke, wait, do you want to say hi? Okay." She handed the comlink to Vader, "It's uncle Luke, he wants to say hi to you."

Vader held the comlink up.

"Hi Dad! I'll see you, well, soon for me if everything goes well on Jaina's end. And soon for you, but I won't know you. Say hi to Leia for me. Bye!"

"Goodbye… son." Vader switched off the comlink, handing it back to Jaina. "Your brother says hello."

"Anyway", Jaina continued, "Like I was saying, he saved Grandma."

"Padmé?"

"Yeah, he said she'd be arriving soon to rescue Mom, along with Luke, Master Kenobi, 3P0 and R2, an' someone which you should make sure to meet", she said with a knowing smile at Leia.

"Obi-wan? Obi-wan is coming here?"

"General Kenobi?", Leia asked.

"Now Grandpa, one of my missions is to keep you from killing him."

"Jaina I, I mean… oh very well! We must make sure that they are successful in their attempt. It would be least suspicious if we at least temporarily put you back into the detention block."

"Okay", Leia said as the three of them got up, before she gave Vader a hug, "It was nice to meet you, Dad."

Vader went to the door, and motioned to two troopers. "Take the princess back to her cell. Inform the guards she is not to be harmed under any circumstances, and place a fake order in the computer network for her termination."

"Right away Milord."

The troopers lead Leia off, and Vader turned back to Jaina, but before he could speak, an officer came up behind him.

"Sir, a small freighter has entered the system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted it's way out of Mos Eisley Spaceport."

"Very good, make sure to get it on board. Lure it in with a fighter, then tractor it."

"It will be done Lord Vader."

"Bye!", Jaina waved.

The officer didn't exactly know the Imperial military protocol for responding to a little girl on board a battlestation in the company of a Sith Lord, so he merely waved and walked away.

Vader turned back to Jaina, "So, we should have some time before we are needed. What shall we do?"

Jaina put her hand on her chin, "Well, I wanna see a TIE fighter! Or some stormtroopers!"

Vader held out a hand, and Jaina took it.

* * *

"Lieutenant Mithel."

Daniel 'Mauler' Mithel looked up, finding himself face to face with Darth Vader. "Yes Lord Vader?"

"There is someone I would like for you to meet. I would appreciate it if you would show her the workings and mechanics of a TIE fighter, and take her down to the simulator if there is time."

"Of… of course Lord Vader."

"Very well, I will return to pick her up in thirty minutes."

Vader turned around and walked off, revealing a small girl behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his Granddaughter… do I get to see a TIE! I bet I can beat you!"

Mithel sighed.

* * *

"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"GRANDPA!"

Vader sighed, "Oh no…"

A little girl came running up, "What did I tell you about killing Obi-wan?"

"Jaina…", Vader pleaded.

"No! Bad Sith Lord! Naughty Sith Lord!", Jaina admonished, "Now apologize."

"But Jaina…"

"Do it…"

Vader turned back to Kenobi, the Jedi having a look of total surprise and slight amusement on his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what…?", Jaina asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you… again."

"Tha's better. Do you accept his apology?"

Obi-wan was a little shocked, but nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

"Good! Now we can all be friends again! Yay! Shake hands!"

"What?"

"Grandpa…"

"Alright…", Vader sighed, deactivating his saber and extending a hand, which Obi-wan reluctantly took.

"Now Grandpa, we need to talk about your lightsaber. Red is so icky! You should have a neat color. Like purple! I'm gonna have a violet saber when I grow up! An' I'm gonna be a Jedi Master, an' I'm gonna lead Rogue Squadron, an' someday Dad'll give me the _Falcon_, an' I'm gonna be a hero."

Obi-wan turned to Vader, now totally amused and not bothering to hide it, "So this is your Granddaughter then?"

"Yes, this is Leia's daughter, Jaina Solo."

Jaina wrapped a hug around Vader's legs, "My grandpa tried to keep mean old Tarkin from blowing up Alderaan, but he did it anyway, so grandpa killed him, an' now we're helping mom escape. An' then when he's a Jedi again, I get to go back to my time an' we'll all be a happy family. But he tricked me into looking at a TIE fighter an' fighting his wingman in the simulator so that he could try an' kill you. By the way, your wingman sucks! You should get a new guy… but you won't, 'cause you're gonna come with us an' be Anakin again an' we'll all be happy an' the Republic will be back an' the Jedi will be back an' things will be good!"

"Alright… I suppose we should make our way off this thing…"

"You mean you're actually coming with us?", Obi-wan asked, surprised.

Vader held Jaina up by her shoulders and she made her baby-bantha face for Obi-wan, "Could you say no to this? I don't think the Emperor could say no to this face. This face could turn a Terentatek into a vegan baby pet rock lizard. It could have made Darth Bane plant a flower garden, give a Jedi Master a hug and adopt a puppy. It's so warm it could melt Mandalorian iron and so sweet it could give a Hutt diabetes. It-"

"I believe I get the picture."

* * *

I have no intentions to write any more, but if something comes to me, and if I get anything but negative reviews, I might expand it. I just wanted to share the cuteness of young Jaina and Vader. 


	2. Meet Daddy

I've decided on two more chapters (assuming I get no more ideas), since I actually got reviews, and positive ones no less. Some more Jaina and Vader cuteness, now some Jaina and Han cuteness. With Jaina being Jaina.

* * *

Luke was just as confused as the stormtroopers when Vader and Obi-wan stopped fighting, and then went even further shook hands, seemingly at the orders of a little girl. Finally, after holding up the girl in the air for nearly a minute, the three turned and started heading towards the hangar.

As the three got closer, the stormtroopers raised their guns, but Vader threw them against the wall with the force.

"That was a little rough", Obi-wan commented.

"Now is not the time or place to discuss the semantics of the force, Obi-wan. The goal is at hand, let us move on."

"Come on grandpa, let's hurry an' get on, the _Falcon _is the fastest ship in the whole wide galaxy."

The three reached Luke, who was close to reaching for his lightsaber, and Obi-wan spoke, "Luke, all will be explained once we are aboard, but for now, Vader is trustworthy. Let us leave this place."

"What?!? But, he killed my father!"

"Yes indeed Kenobi, 'what' is the exact question on my mind", Vader growled.

Obi-wan looked rather sheepish, but before he could respond, Jaina stepped in, "Well Grandpa, you hafta look at it from a certain point of view. When you went all Sithy, you stopped being Anakin, an' started being Vader."

"You took the words right out of my mouth young lady", Obi-wan smiled, relieved.

"I know, picked that up 'cause it annoys Jacen."

"I suppose that… sort of makes sense", Vader admitted, "Are going to let Jaina fight all your battles Obi-wan?"

"That depends on how good she is with a lightsaber."

Vader sighed, "Come on, let's go. I doubt it will be an especially warm welcome…"

* * *

He was pretty much right.

"Answer me this, since when did I say Darth Vader was welcome aboard my ship! And where, may I ask, did you find the little girl?"

"You'll find out someday", Jaina said with a cryptic grin.

"Perhaps you should watch her Captain Solo, I believe I will be required as an intermediary in the family reunion", Obi-wan suggested.

"I trust you know how to watch a child, smuggler?", Vader asked, knowing full well, although not entirely pleased with the fact, that Han was Vader's father.

"Yeah, I guess me and Chewie could watch her… ya like starships kid?"

"Do I!?!", Jaina shouted giddily, running off towards the cockpit.

Vader and Obi-wan, Luke having already gone, headed towards the main hold.

The _Falcon _started with a lurch.

"Chewie! That had better have been you."

The large Wookiee came up from the engine room with a grunt.

"Oh, I knew I should have gone to another Cantina…"

* * *

Jaina heard the angry footsteps behind her, and could hardly keep from smiling.

"What do you think you're doing kid?"

"Flyin' the ship, duh? You see those fighters?"

"No…"

"Well if I hadn't been flyin', I bet you would have. I outdid Mithel in a TIE, I can do it in the _Falc_."

"Finally, someone who's heard of my ship."

Jaina slid over, allowing Han to take the pilots seat, and busied herself with the NaviComputer. "A'course I've heard of it. Only the most boring people from planet boring in the boring system of the boring sector, AKA Tatooine, haven't."

"You should let Chewie-", Han began, but Jaina had already pushed the lever, and the ship shot into hyperspace.

"Next stop Yavin 4", Jaina grinned smugly.

Han leaned over, "Look kid…"

"Eh, what the hey", Jaina shrugged before giving Han a quick peck and smiling, "I'm Jaina Solo, wanna play a game Daddy?"

Han just turned to the doorway, "Kenobi, who the heck is this girl!?!"

"Your daughter from the future, now leave us alone!", Vader shouted back.

"So?"

"… Sure, I guess."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Jaina decides to give her parent's relationship a little jumpstart. 


	3. Reunions, meetings, and making up

A few minutes before, in the main hold…

Obi-wan and Vader reached the room, and Padmé, Luke and Leia stood up.

"Lord Vader", Padmé greeted.

"Senator Amidala", Vader replied.

"… Oh Ani!", she cried, giving him a hug.

"My angel… I'm so sorry."

"What matters is I… we, have you back. I always knew there was good in you."

"And I would not have believed it until Jaina intervened. From what I hear, you had some intervention as well."

"Yes… it seems like a dream now… it was so long ago. Nineteen years ago, I was on the brink of death, when I felt myself being called back. When I awoke, Luke was there."

"Huh?", Luke asked.

"Well, not you, it was you from the future."

"Like Jaina is my daughter from the future", Leia added.

"Exactly. He had used the Force to fuel my body's recovery, which, I might add, is a Jedi technique."

"You have to rub it in, don't you angel", Vader sighed, taking a seat.

"Only way you'll learn, which for you is hard enough", Padmé teased. "He told me to go with him to Tatooine, and then when the time came, go with him to find Obi-wan."

"I am rather surprised that it worked, myself", Obi-wan commented, "I thought you to be lost, and I apologize, my friend."

"I hardly did much to discourage the notion Obi-wan. I just hope I can earn the forgiveness given."

"Kenobi, who the heck is this girl!?!", came Han's voice from the cockpit.

"Your daughter from the future, now leave us alone!", Vader replied.

"Wait… you mean", Leia said, "Me and… Han?"

"So I would surmise… I am not that pleased, but it occurs to me that the smuggler must do some act to make himself worthwhile in the near future."

There was the sound of quick footsteps and Jaina came running in, leaping over a couch and hiding in the small space behind it.

"You must be Jaina then", Padmé asked.

"Shh… I'm playin' hide an' seek… please don' tell Dad where I am Grandma."

Padmé smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

Han poked his head in, "Did you see Jaina in here?"

"It's hardly sporting to ask us, is it smuggler?"

"I think I saw her running off towards the engine room", Padmé lied.

"Right", he said, heading off.

"Thanks Grandma, you're the best", Jaina whispered.

"Not a problem, it's nice to meet you. It's a tad strange to meet you before your birth, but… I'm not about to complain."

"Hey… before we were gonna do this, I never met you. Do you know any good cookies you can bake?"

Padmé laughed, "You're a strange little girl Jaina."

"I know, so, do you?"

"Aha!"

Jaina leapt out, "Now ya have to tag me!"

She ran and Han chased her out of the room.

"So… mom, I guess, how did all this happen? Why were Luke and me split up?"

"Obi-wan, Bail and I figured it was safest. That way, even if the Emperor found one of you, then the other could still become a Jedi and destroy the Sith."

"I will destroy the Emperor", Vader declared, "He tricked me into destroying my own family, and he will pay for that."

Jaina ran back in, followed by Han.

"Alright, I've got you cornered now, so get over here."

"No", she said, turning to Leia, "Dad said he already loves you!" Before Han could so much as move or speak, she ran off again.

"What, I… us?!?", Han asked.

"I guess… I personally can't see why", Leia rolled her eyes.

"Han and Leia, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes me in the baby carriage!", Jaina called tauntingly, running through the room once more.

Vader and Padmé were both laughing, Luke was doubled over, and even Obi-wan wore an amused smile.

Han and Leia looked at each other, then huffed off to opposite ends of the ship.

* * *

"Hey Chewie?", Jaina asked.

The Wookiee looked up from his work, "Graaar?"

"I think I mighta done something I'm not supposed to do, and now I can't go back until I fix it."

"Hunrrr?"

"No, part of the travel system is a sort of temporal locker, that keeps me in one piece even if I prevent my own birth… but I made Mommy and Daddy mad at each other."

"Wrrra."

"I guess that could work, thanks Chewie", the girl replied, bounding up to give the Wookiee a hug before rushing off.

Chewie chuckled and went back to his work.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Grandma wants you to meet her in the forward hold."

"Where's that?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you don't know the ship yet. Just follow me", Jaina said, running off.

Leia got up and followed her to a room, and she stepped in.

"Leia?", Han asked, looking up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, Chewie wanted to meet me in here, and this is my ship your Worshipfulness."

"Jaina said that Mom wanted to…", she whirled around but the door was already sealed. "Let us out!"

"Not until you make up!"

"Jaina!"

"Chewie, get me out of here!"

"Graaar!"

"What! This isn't funny Chewie!"

"Jaina, I swear I'll…"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna open it until you two are friends!"

Han gave a snort, and walked back over to where he had been working.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Han grumbled something.

"What?"

"That we'll be in here forever."

Leia put her hands on her hips, "Look Flyboy, there must be another way out of here."

"There isn't, unless we're docked, that's the only way in or out."

"Well what are we going to do then?"

"Look your highness, It's not my fault we're-!"

"Oh it isn't! Is anything ever your fault!?! You've got some nerve!"

"You talk about nerve!?! You're the one who has done nothing but antagonize me, and all I did was rescue you!"

"I… maybe I have been a bit hard on you."

"About time!"

"Look Solo, I'm trying to apologize here, so shut it!"

Han kept his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, I've never had much experience in dealing with… well, ordinary people. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't exactly a gentleman either I suppose… what do you say we forget it and start over."

"Hey, just because I-"

"I wasn't! But, there must be something you like about me, or will."

"I suppose you're right. Friends for now?"

"Right."

* * *

"It worked Chewie! You're a genius!"

"Rraaaaah."

"Now I get to go home! You let them out, I've got to go say goodbye."

Jaina ran back to the main hold, where Obi-wan was going over some Jedi stuff with Luke, and Padmé was resting in Vader… or rather Anakin's arms.

"Well, this is it."

"What do you mean?", Anakin asked.

"Well, I'm done, so I need to head back. Don't worry, I'll see you. I just wanted to say goodbye to all of you. I'll see you in… I think nine years when I'm born."

"We'll see you then, then."

"Yup… bye-bye Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Luke, Master Kenobi."

She pulled out the control datapad from her pocket, and entered in the right time and space coordinates, and pressed the start button. She vanished in a flash.

* * *

I'll have one last short chapter, kind of a last laugh, tomorrow. Thank you very much for those who read and reviewed, and even those who just read. 


	4. Oops

Here is the last chapter. It's short, but funny.

* * *

Jaina saw the halls of the Imperial Palace materialize around her, and sighed, "I'm home!"

She felt someone approach from behind her, and spun around.

Standing there was a teenage girl, with brown hair, and brown…

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah", the girl replied.

"Did I type it wrong?"

"No, it was right… just…"

"So Chewie's idea worked then?"

"Too well actually."

"So when?"

"Fifteen years after Yavin."

"Right", Jaina said, entering the new year into her datapad.

"Just remember, you have to do this too."

"Okay… just a question, do we have a boyfriend?"

"Not now, but I've talked to future me… it gets a little spun around."

"Uh-huh, bye!"

"Bye!", Future Jaina waved as the word faded away again.

* * *

As she appeared… again… she saw her brother running up to her, followed by her Mom and Dad, and then behind them… her grandparents.

She had done it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
